The Impossible Child
by NoteEmmy
Summary: A short detail in a universe that never was, next to ten thousand other universes that could be. This is about Kaiba and Atem's child, and how the world changed around her.  /Not MPreg
1. Beginning

Yuiko.

The impossible child that appeared out of the love of two men. The baby girl who undeniably carried both DNA from father and father- Kaiba and Atem. The two men who were not married, who did not say they loved each other, who did not sleep next to each other after every day's end, who did not eat together when the morning began; the couple that wasn't a couple at all. Yet the couple that possibly loved each other more than any other in a deeply, nearly disturbed sort of fashion.

Did they not also deserve a child? A fruit of their love? Did they even want a child? It was impossible for the two of them to garner a real child of their own.

And yet the child was born and raised by and with the two. Their baby girl.

_Where on earth did she come from?_

From one point of view, magic.

From another, science.

But it was truly the two combined- one from each parent.

The afterlife was no place for Kaiba, really. Atem would disagree. The two were there whether Kaiba liked it or not, however. The two had lived fulfilling lives. The two had loved and fought and lived side by side. The difference made from this line of life towards the one with the impossible child was the one difference that mattered.

"Pharaoh," Mahaad called Atem's attention.

"Mn?"

"I have reached the furthest stretches of this plane, I think. And there I have seen so many lives not lived- not by you or I, nor your ..._other._" Sometimes Mahaad still had trouble with the idea of Kaiba, much less the idea that Atem was so entangled in the other's life. The magician cleared his throat to excuse his folly before continuing. "Each one is an existence so original to itself. I cannot explain it. You must come."

Atem looked at the magician with an arched brow. "I don't understand."

"You will if you come see." Mahaad said with confidence.

Atem regarded him for a long moment before nodding. The magician left then but Kaiba was called for. Atem just had a feeling... Kaiba would certainly find some sort of fascination with whatever this was. Magic or science.

The pair followed Mahaad's footsteps for what felt like a thousand years. It was the afterlife, it full well could have been, not that time mattered here any longer- there was no fatigue to be felt. No hunger to be gained. So it was with ease that they did match the man's steps.

Finally they reached what seemed to be an edge of the world. It felt impossible and ominous. Mahaad pressed his hand against the air, laid flat, as if he'd encountered a wall, yet it seemed like eternity still stretched forever. Mahaad pushed harder and the wall began to crack.

"Stop!" Atem warned, suddenly nervous.

Kaiba watched with curiosity.

Mahaad pressed the wall more until it cracked completely. "Do not worry, Pharaoh." He assured. "Step closer. Here. Look." He pointed downwards.

Once Atem and Kaiba moved closer and looked over the edge they saw a swirling black pool. Almost like an infinite galaxy. And yet when one star was inspected closely enough, Atem could see familiar faces, familiar points in time and memories, familiar things. "What is this?"

"...multiverse?" Kaiba questioned so suddenly. It was a crackpot theory, to be sure. And one that never sat right with him. The thought that millions of choices, made or unmade, would inspire and start infinite new universes. All the things he could have accomplished. All the things he could have failed at. No one had a right to be him twice, let alone billions of times over.

"What is that?" Atem questioned, looking up at him. It was easier than looking down on all those points in time.

Kaiba stood at his full height, shifting slightly as he thought. "It's every moment in every point of time where you were faced with a decision. It doesn't matter how great or how trivial, but your answer to it, likewise the answer you didn't pick, and the several others that you could have, spawned countless of other existences that could have happened had you picked something else." A light pause before he turned his head up. "Supposedly. The theory doesn't hold."

"Does it not?" The magician asked. "Look at them all..."

"Countless other existences?" Atem questioned in a small voice. How could one not feel small looking down on all of that? When one was rethinking of every point in time where a choice was made?

_There is an existence that could do with your decision here._

The voice was everywhere at once. Soft, gentle, and understanding. Atem recognized it immediately, Kaiba fought against it just as quickly, and Mahaad bowed.

"What does that mean?" The once Pharaoh asked.

_Look._

The black and cloudy universe filled with stars swirled in on itself. One of those stars burst into an explosion of thousands of colors before opening wide to show just one life. Just one moment.

In it, Atem and Kaiba were yelling about something. Atem smiled, Kaiba smirked. Both remembered that fight. It was pointless, ridiculous, and led to a bout of rough sex. It was so trivial, and yet both could remember it. They could almost remember everything, as if every memory was precious no matter how small and unimportant.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Kaiba barked, still not liking any of this. He never would.

Atem still was scrutinizing that moment. What was so important about it? The two of them did look very young. Perhaps just a few years after starting their relationship. A few years before...

_This one pair of you will never know the lives you led._

"Was the choice that great?" Mahaad asked, looking towards Atem for guidance.

Atem didn't know. Kaiba wasn't sure.

In the memory, the two were still fighting. It was only then that Kaiba reached forward to yank a handful of Atem's hair. The present Atem gasped lightly. Kaiba's head tilted with an arched brow. The change was vast, both saw that now.

The Pharaoh almost couldn't speak. "I'm a man." She said in bewilderment.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kaiba asked dryly, losing his interest in all of this. He wanted to leave.

_Think. What did the two of you cultivate that these two can never?_

Crimson met blue in thought before both softened and realized what the voice was talking about. "Yuiko." Both voices chimed in at once.

Yuiko had been the best part of their lives together. Both had agreed on that a long, long time ago. The young girl born in accident had brought them closer together. She had forced them to start a family neither knew they wanted, but that both needed. Their love had gotten a chance to grow so strong because of that girl. Here, now, Atem frowned. How would a baby girl like Yuiko, such a special part of their lives, truly not be present? In any universe born of choices? How could that be?

Suddenly that little girl was back in Atem's arms in the present, and she hugged the baby to her as if she'd just been born all over again. She didn't understand why or how, but Yuiko was their baby again, and she could do nothing but hold her.

_Would you like to give them the chance to know what it could be like?_

Atem hesitated then. Giving away Yuiko? No. Absolutely not. She would never give away her baby girl. She looked to Kaiba for guidance then. The brunet seemed stoic, but she could see the thought behind his eyes.

Yuiko had helped him. Had made him better. Sure she'd weakened him a great deal, but she'd also strengthened him. He loved her like no other.

To let another him know that? Another him that supposedly would have never? His answer should have straight away been no. If Yuiko was special to him and him alone then he definitely should keep her forever and never let her go.

But the truth was she was already gone, and he knew then that Atem didn't understand.

"You're not giving her away." He said after a moment. Atem still looked confused. "This is all bullshit anyway." He sighed as he prepared to nullify that statement with a 'however'. "Your memories, your experiences, they've already past. We're dead, remember?" He wasn't about to keep the sarcasm out of his voice completely as he said this. "Whoever that is is asking you to give a new Yuiko, that newborn in your arms, to them. Everything you've already had is over and done with."

Atem looked back at that baby. Kaiba was right. She had the markings of the newborn Yuiko that she remembered. The little girl didn't even have her eyes open. And Kaiba was still right, the more she thought about it. Yuiko had already grown up. She'd become a strong, beautiful, and loving woman. She was still alive somewhere. Atem hoped, despite herself, that they wouldn't see her for quite some time so she could go on living. This little Yuiko in her arms didn't belong in this afterlife. She no longer belonged with Atem and Kaiba.

But did she belong with an Atem and Kaiba that would never know her otherwise?

A long, long moment passed as Atem stared down at the two bickering in Kaiba's office. Yes. She remembered it now. The fight was insignificant to their relationship. It had ended with the sex that Yuiko was consummated from. But here it would not. It never would. Not ever. They would never know the feeling of having a daughter. Of raising her. Of loving her. Together.

She didn't want to give her baby girl to anyone. Not even a part of herself- man or not.

But she had to.

She knew it almost immediately after that.

_So be it._ The voice chimed in without any response from Atem. What did it matter? It could hear her, obviously.

The baby disappeared from her arms and already she felt the loss. She remembered what being a young mother was like. Would Atem, a man bound to be father, know those experiences somehow too? She leaned against Kaiba to make up the difference of warmth.

"They won't believe it. They'll think the baby was dropped on the doorstep from someone else." Atem said softly.

Kaiba inclined his head in agreement. "Especially not-" Himself. He would never believe some bullshit story about multiverse and a female Atem, if he'd grown to know a male rival and lover, about a baby girl... no. None of him would believe a baby appeared from nowhere, and not with that story. He'd reject the child immediately simply because of that.

Kaiba's mind started to race. He couldn't let himself do that. Not to Yuiko.

"Send her with a letter." He said after a moment, voice tense.

_What will it say?_

"That's my business. I will write it. You will deliver it." Kaiba was back to giving orders. He knew himself best (maybe except for Atem). He would know exactly what to write to make sure he believed it.

Atem smirked. Kaiba ordering around Gods. Nothing had changed. Nothing ever would.

_As you wish._

The impossible baby girl who appeared out of nowhere, to two men who were destined otherwise not to know what having a daughter felt like. Kaiba was never one for fate- and Atem had always been one for breaking it in one form or another. So of course a baby girl had yet been in the plans, with that pair.

The girl with the dark maroon hair, and crimson eyes like her father's. An intelligence like her other father's. And the love of both.

Yuiko.


	2. Middle

The room was large and filling with even more and more people. Anyone overly hysterical, or anyone trying to sneak in under the pretense that they actually "knew him" or that "having a connection of souls" with him was just as good as getting an invitation was quickly escorted out. That didn't make the event any easier. It didn't make it any better. It didn't make it any less depressing. The room was dark. The curtains were drawn. Everyone was in black. The occasion was not one any wanted to meet. Yet here they all were.

A large framed picture of Atem stood at the front center of the room. There was no casket. That was a much more private affair.

He was smiling in that picture. Most of the people in the room couldn't even remember a time they'd ever seen Atem so happy. To see it now at the end of his life was almost strange. It wasn't the look after he'd won a duel. It was just... radiant.

Off to the side, in the wings, two figures also dressed in black stood hand in hand.

The blue-eyed CEO of Kaiba Corporation was sneering at every person that had bothered to show up. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be doing this. His grief would be private, even if he was incapable of squashing the intense feeling of hurt and loss- he wished he could have been emotionless about this. But he just couldn't. It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

A young girl, not even a full five years of age, was holding her father's hand. Her hair was long, dark maroon in color, with the same colored eyes of her other father. The one who was no longer present. She was remarkably smart, and she knew what this was. She didn't need to be told any special stories about what had happened or that she had a chance of seeing him again. Since it was Kaiba's daughter... only then might he have thought of doing that. Just once. The man wasn't a liar by any stretch of the imagination and his words were always sharp and to the point. But for her... he would have.

She didn't need it though. She could feel the loss of her father and understand exactly what it was. She didn't like it. She had struggled against it before collapsing into a small pile of great big tears.

Atem was gone.

He was not coming back.

And he'd left too many people behind.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Kaiba reminded the young girl with a soft glance downwards. His hand curled tighter around hers. He wanted to protect her. It was his job. He didn't want to push her center stage to talk about someone to a crowd that, as far as Kaiba was concerned, barely knew Atem. They didn't know his lover- his ..._almost _husband. The man he had an inexplicable child with. Their child.

He wanted to just take her and shield her from everything.

But just like him, just like her other father, she was brave. And she was strong.

She didn't smile but she did return the look. "I want to, Tou-san." Her voice was small and wavering. There was no telling how long she would keep her composure before cracking again. Kaiba was proud of her for doing this well so far. When he was young... when he'd lost _his_ parents...

The man shook his head. "I'll be right here." It was the most he could do for her at that moment.

The little girl all dressed in black let go of her father's hand. It took her two seconds to begin walking on stage. The microphone was adjusted for her as she stood next to the picture of her lost father. She didn't look at it. She knew she couldn't. She instead looked out on a sea of faces.

Her hands moved behind her back in a nearly shy position, but it wasn't shyness. Kaiba knew what she was doing. Her hands locked tightly. He grimaced.

The room immediately was hushed into complete silence. The little girl drew in a breath, and released it shakily.

"It's not fair." She said in a tiny voice, only amplified by the microphone so much. It might have seemed to so many that she was about to throw a tantrum on stage. Kaiba wasn't worried. She was dignified, even for her age. She smiled after saying so, but sadly, and resisted the urge to wipe at her eyes where she could already feel the hot pinpricks of tears start up again. "Most all of you have known daddy longer than I got to." Only four years and a few months.

Yes, unfair was the only way to describe it. That she had to give a eulogy for her father, to a room full of people who had known him maybe most of their lives.

Harshly unfair.

She sniffled, hands clutching so tightly the knuckles were turning white. "Daddy was the best person. Daddy always tried to do what was right." She continued, ignoring the small trail of tears she felt leaking from her left eye. "I don't think I need to tell anyone here that." Her head tilted down, fringe of bangs covering her eyes. But she tilted upright after a moment, eyes closed, tracks of tears running down both sides.

"I love my daddy. With all my heart." Her words were broken and tattered as she still smiled. "And he loves me."

She raised the back of her hand then to wipe at her eyes, unable to help it with the sting of tears. She couldn't see properly. "Daddy said that things don't end here. And I heard Tou-san say that a lot too. 'We aren't finished'." She huffed an involuntary and shaky breath into her lungs as she began crying harder, but tried valiantly to stay coherent enough to make sense.

"I know daddy wants me to take care of Tou-san, instead of the other way around." She tried to lighten what she was saying but failed gracelessly as both hands were now on her eyes.

Kaiba stood his ground despite watching his daughter fall to pieces on that stage. He wanted, very badly, to go, pick her up, and take her away from everyone. Forever. Atem had failed in his job as a parent. He wouldn't.

The thought caused Kaiba's heart to clench and he grit his teeth. He knew that she needed to do this, and that if he interfered it would make it worse. She would be strong. It was what she wanted.

"I love my daddy." She reiterated as she completely broke down. "And h-he was right. W-we're not finished."

As far as Kaiba was concerned though, this ceremony was. At least their part in it. He moved on stage then to kneel quickly and scoop his daughter up into his arms. She wrapped her smaller arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He didn't look at the crowd. He didn't say anything to them. Instead he turned and left the stage, went through the backdoor exit, and pulled open the door of the waiting limo. The driver knew better than to speak as the door was closed behind the two.

"Y-you still love daddy too right?" Yuiko asked as she continued crying into her father's shoulder.

Kaiba could have said any number of things.

_He's dead. There's nothing left to love._

_There's no point wasting emotion in something that is not returning._

_No. He's a bastard that left you. _

_...that left me. _

His arms wrapped tightly around her as he leaned his head against hers. "Yes."

"Even though he left?" She looked up at him with big watery eyes, tears streaming. It was almost as if she could read her father's thoughts.

Kaiba's hand went to the back of her head as he looked at her. His own eyes were glassed. He refused to let any tears slide, however. He had to be the strong one now. "Yes." He said again, this time in a much quieter voice. It was the truth. He couldn't avoid it, even if he could pretend otherwise. As if pretending that he hated the man would make it any better.

She hugged him again. "Me too, Tou-san." The crying started again, much louder and harder than it had ever been before.

Kaiba feared it wouldn't stop for a long, long time.

Kaiba feared his own grieving wouldn't, either.


	3. Never A True End

It had been a long time since Atem had arrived in the afterlife. A longer time still after Kaiba had appeared. An even longer time still that the two spent recovering from the loss- more on Kaiba's part. Atem had been willing to throw his arms around the man and call it even. But Kaiba... Kaiba had taken a long time to get over the wall he'd built, then the ache, and then the sheer force of memory simply from holding Atem in his arms again. It had been a very long time. Things almost felt normal now. As normal as they could be in a timeless place like the afterlife, anyway.

It felt like just another normal, timeless, endless day. Time ceased to have a point, but night and sunrise could be feigned easily should one's heart desire it hard enough. Kaiba himself had influenced their world greatly when he'd first arrived. Atem knew it had to have been very hard for him to just arrive in a place where nothing was expected of him. Somehow the former CEO kept himself busy. Atem was much more used to it than the brunet by now. And even after all the making up and understanding and talking, Atem knew Kaiba still needed space sometimes.

Today happened to be one of those days. Atem never strayed too far from the other even despite his moods. But he was busy talking to Mana about something or other. Carefully separating his Egyptian life with his Japanese life was hard at times. Kaiba wanted nothing to do with it, and his presence in the afterlife wasn't exactly looked fondly upon. He didn't believe in any of those things. So when Kaiba wanted his space, Atem took it as a sign that he could go mingle in his past once more. It was a fair exchange, and it left him without having to drag Kaiba into it. Both were at a happy medium.

Mana continued to ramble on about the fattest cat she'd ever known in her life. Atem smiled and laughed with her, almost as if it was the funniest thing he'd heard in quite a long time. But suddenly everything drew to a halt.

"Tou-san!"

The voice wasn't one Atem recognized in the slightest. The phrasing, though, the words, they were achingly familiar and yet so estranged. He couldn't imagine who had just arrived here and who they'd be calling out for. He turned away from Mana, stood, and looked for that voice- and the body attached to it.

He found her.

Suddenly hugging Kaiba with all the strength she could muster. Kaiba didn't even hold back.

There was a very odd sense of ... near jealousy then.

The woman was beautiful. He didn't recognize her at all. Long, darkened red hair- nearly a dark, coppery, brownish red. She was tall, too. Skinny, but with very rounded hips. Atem couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Meanwhile Kaiba was still hugging her, his arms tight around her, one migrating to the back of her head.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so young." The woman said through a tearful voice. It was a soft and dignified tone she spoke with, even through her happy woe.

"I don't want to see you this young." Seto replied, pulling away to look at her. He looked extremely unhappy then. "You didn't..."

"Hn?"

The mannerism was completely Kaiba. She stood back, tall and proud as she let her father's gaze take over her. Yes, her _father's_. Atem knew exactly who that was. And he couldn't find his voice in the slightest. That was not his Yuiko. She was Kaiba's. Kaiba's daughter. The woman Kaiba raised all on his own.

Atem felt shy. He felt out of place. He didn't feel like he could intrude. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Remember how young you look." Atem's voice eventually found him, though it was meek and worried. "You didn't die at that age. Nor did ... she.." No. Yuiko probably lived a hundred years. Maybe even a hundred more than that. Who even knew.

But she wasn't a baby.

That piercing set of crimson eyes turned towards him after he spoke. The woman's proud and nearly stoic mask dropped then as she met eyes with Atem. Everything softened immediately. She glowed, even. Her long legs carried her twice as fast over towards Atem and it was only a second later that she hugged him.

And once he let go of the thought that this wasn't his daughter, he hugged her back. All of a sudden she shrank ten times in size, and Atem was holding her in his arms. The child _he_ knew. The child he'd died for. His baby girl.

Yuiko seemed not to mind, even though she had definitely noticed. The laws of this world were strange and she couldn't find it in herself to care that she'd lost everything she'd gained in womanhood when her daddy was hugging her. It was everything she'd yearned for since the day she lost him. She simply didn't care anymore.

Her daddy was hugging her.

Her daddy was holding her.

Her daddy still loved her.

She had never stopped loving him. Not once.

"Yuiko." He murmured, holding her as close as humanly possible, trying to pick up where they'd left off. He didn't think he'd ever be able to let her go again. Not ever.

"Daddy." Her voice had grown tiny, too. The little voice he remembered. The one that called out for him at night and woke him in the morning. The one that cheered him on in duels, and bragged to her friends about what a great daddy she had. The best. His shoulders shook lightly as he finally felt the tears he'd been holding back in loss for a long time.

"I love you. I missed you." He said in a rush, clamping down on his voice to keep it from over spilling.

"I know." The tiny voice answered, belying the form she had taken.

"Atem." Kaiba said in a tight voice, uncertain of what affect his lover and rival had taken on her- other than the one that he could see. It didn't sit right with him. Yuiko wasn't that baby girl anymore. She'd grown into a respectable and somewhat feared woman. Strong. Amazing. Atem had taken that away from her in one move. He didn't like it.

"Not yet." The other man said in a tearful whisper. He sank to his knees, still holding her. He knew what he was doing, but it was only temporary. And after all this time he felt like he deserved it. Yuiko wasn't resisting in the slightest, so it must have been okay. He just wanted to hold her forever.

He knew he couldn't. He wasn't sure how long he'd held on to her for, breathing her in, remembering what it was like, loving her with physical affection twined with emotional feelings, it was one of the best feelings in the world. A shaky breath was taken in after what felt like forever and his arms loosened. The young girl smiled up at him before laying a kiss to his cheek. His eyes lowered with a watery smile before he let go of her completely.

Once the two stood they were both at their full heights again. Atem wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried a grin at her.

"You're a lot taller than I remember."

"And you're a lot shorter." She shot back with all the prowess of Kaiba himself.

He shook his head. "There is no doubt about who raised you." It made him ashamed, that he'd missed out on so much. That he hadn't been there when they all needed him.

A gentle hand went to his shoulder, reassuring and calm in its touch. She smiled at him. "You both did."

In that moment Atem knew it was the truth. He might not have been there every waking moment- but he had wanted to be. Desperately. Badly. And Yuiko had not forgotten him. Even in her young age she'd soaked him up and kept him with her. She was every bit as much of Kaiba as she was of him. That impossible, beautiful child.

He felt the tears again. Even Kaiba was trying to hide his smile. Even if he'd been furious and not wanted anything to do with Atem for a long, long time after what he'd put them through, after giving up... A family was not something he could turn away from. _**His**_ family, especially.

"Your hair got darker." Atem said after a moment, raising a hand to the side of her head. "It's... almost Seto's color now." There was no doubt that it still carried a sheen of the maroon she'd been born with but it was dark indeed.

"We're still grateful it wasn't _your_ color." Kaiba remarked with a smirk.

Atem smirked back at him, as did Yuiko with a playful roll of her eyes. Atem's hand dropped to brush against hers lightly. "How does this place even work?" Yuiko finally asked, looking around.

"It's better not to question the ridiculous nature of this." Seto answered, back to glowering. He did hate it here, even if it had brought him the things he needed and missed in his life one by one.

"Is Kazuki here?" She asked, looking at him.

"Kazuki?" Atem questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Her husband." Kaiba supplied with a light glower.

Atem was stunned into silence. It only made sense that Yuiko would get married. Of course she would. She was beautiful, and smart no doubt. She must have had boys fighting over her a lot growing up. He found a small bittersweet smile again. He'd missed so much. "He wouldn't be if he didn't die soon after you." Atem said after a moment.

"Everything is a blur." Yuiko confessed.

"Being here does that to you. It's one of the many annoyances that this place offers." Seto still seemed to be in a grumpy mood for one reason or another. Atem couldn't understand it. Their daughter was finally here with them. What was there to be grumpy about?

"Let's see..." She tried. "Well- no... then the kids wouldn't show up soon either..."

"...kids?" Atem's voice was stolen from him, much like his breath. Yuiko had become a mother. He was a grandfather. He couldn't believe it. He'd missed his daughter- that was the only thing he'd thought about for a long time now. He hadn't ever given credit to the fact that she'd grow up, too. That she'd marry and have babies of her own.

Yuiko blushed and smiled at her daddy. "Well I did get married later than I wanted to..."

Atem immediately threw a sour look in Kaiba's direction. The brunet shrugged. Yes, it had been his fault. He wanted Yuiko to be safe, secure, and yes, happy too. But first things came first and he'd never be sorry for it. Not even with the look Atem was giving him.

The woman giggled and placed her hands on both men's shoulders. "Don't start fighting. I only just got here." She tried to lighten the mood. Her eyes raised in thought once more- a very Atem-esque behavior. Said man was really glad. He'd lost out on her growing up, but she really still truly had never forgotten him. It didn't hurt to be reminded of, even if he'd just been reminded of it a second before. "Atem had just gotten married three or so years back..."

The King of Games did a double take. Kaiba's expression darkened even more. "You have no idea the things I offered to her to not name her first born son that."

Yuiko laughed. "Begged, even. But I had to."

"I don't beg." Kaiba huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yuiko's arm slipping around his shoulder in a half hug melted his demeanor almost immediately. But he still seemed upset.

"Of course not, Tou-san."

Atem stepped forward. "Go on. ...please. Tell me more. Everything." He wanted to know everything about her.

Yuiko's smile was bright as she stepped away from Kaiba and hugged her other father again. This time she remained the grown woman she'd become, even as Atem went on tiptoe to hug her back tightly. "I want to. Let me tell you about the life I was able to live because of you, daddy." Her voice was soft and warm and everything Atem realized he'd ever wanted her to become in that one moment.

"I'm so proud of you." He murmured to her.

She smiled, fighting back tears as she heard those words. "I love you, daddy. I missed you."


End file.
